Nobody Can Be Sirius, He's Dead, isn't He?
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: See summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well in this fic everything has happened in the books, but Sirius is still alive but didn't tell anybody. He has been alive since the veil incident. The Ministry found him a few days after. But Sirius erased their memory of finding him. He eventually tells Harry but Harry doesn't believe him. See what happens…..**

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter woke up in his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to the rising of the sun.

Harry is 17 today.

No matter how happy Harry should be that he is now considered an adult, when it comes down to it, to Harry it's just another day without his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been searching for Horcruxes ever since the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

They found that it is possible that Dumbledore's brother Aberforth might have Slytherin's Locket. So the next time they search, they will go to Aberforth.

Concerning the suspicions made by Dumbledore on the other Horcruxes, Hufflepuff's Cup, something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's, and Nagini, they haven't been found yet.

But they are taking a break from searching, for Harry's birthday.

Right now Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw all his friends and old professors, well the ones who were on his side.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" they screamed.

"Thank you. But why are you all here this morning and not tonight?" Harry looked all around him at the decorated kitchen.

"Well we wanted to celebrate your birthday with you from the start since we haven't seen you in a while and also because you'll be leaving soon after, so we won't see you for a time after that. Oh there were two letters that came for you" Molly Weasley answered, handing Harry the letters.

"Thanks. You can all go in the living room. I'll be there in a moment" Harry said.

They all nodded and left, except for Molly, who was making breakfast.

Harry went in the corner of the kitchen to read the letter.

The first one he opened was from Gringotts telling him that he inherited his fortune, and wishing him a happy birthday.

Harry though his day couldn't change to be better or worse.

So when he opened the second letter, only a few words would change his life drastically, in a direction he didn't know.

_Harry,_

_It's me Sirius._

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to get to the point of this story. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was stunned.

For one thing, how could Sirius talk to him if he's dead, and two, since he is dead, who would even try to impersonate Sirius?

There wasn't anybody Harry could think of, besides Voldmort or Bellatrix, who would fake it.

If it was Voldemort or Bellatrix, they would have done it before a year from the incident.

Against Harry's better judgment, he wrote back.

_How could you possibly be Sirius? He's dead!_

Harry sealed it.

He looked around the kitchen and saw that an owl he didn't recognize, was sitting on a windowsill.

Harry concluded that the owl was the one who brought the letter.

Harry gave the owl the letter, which in turn flew away.

"Harry dear, go into the dining room. Breakfast is ready" Molly said.

Harry nodded.

He sat down in the dinning room and was joined by the others a few minutes later.

When everyone was settled and eating, Remus spoke.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, what have you found concerning the Horcruxes?"

"Nothing really except the possible Horcruxes and where we could find one of them" Hermione answered.

"What are the possible Horcruxes?" Minerva asked.

"Well Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort had made seven Horcruxes. There are two that have already been destroyed; Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Tom Riddle's diary. The four others Dumbledore suspected are Hufflepuff's Cup, something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's Locket, and Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Then of course, Voldemort himself. We haven't found anything else other than where we might be able to find Slytherin's Locket" Harry responded, then finishing his breakfast.

"We think Aberforth Dumbledore might have it" Ron finished for Harry.

"Why would Aberforth have it?" Minerva asked.

"When Mundungus was seen with a suitcase full of objects from here, last year ago, he was seen with Aberforth. The suitcase had nothing in it that would be the locket. So we think that it's possible he'll have it" Harry replied.

"This was very delicious Molly. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me" Harry flashed his smile before leaving the table and going upstairs to his room.

"Harry" Hermione called.

"Let him go dear. Talking about Dumbledore's thoughts must be getting to him. Just let him be for a while. It is his birthday after all so, with him being upstairs will give us time to get him presents and decorate" Molly told her.

"Alright" Hermione relented.

In Harry's room, Harry found that the same owl that he didn't recognize was there with another letter and a package.

Harry closed the door to his room and opened the letter.

_But I am alive, Harry! Me, your godfather, the one who loves you like a son! The Ministry found me in the veil two days after I fell through. I erased their memories of it so they couldn't have possibly told you. I erased their memories because you would have been in even more danger if you found out and if Voldemort found out._

_-Sirius_

_p.s. open the package._

Harry couldn't believe it yet. He was skeptical.

He opened the package to find a notebook and another piece of parchment.

_Pronglet,_

_I came up with this notebook with your dad. It's a two way notebook. Which means, when you write in it, it shows up in the other person's notebook. James and I used it to talk in class. The notebook I gave you is your dad's. It still has your dad and my writing in it. We talked about some crazy stuff. Oh the notebook will never run out of paper. I came up with that one myself. Harry you've got to believe me. I know what you're thinking. 'Why are you telling me this now and not earlier?' Well like I said before, you would have been in even more danger if I did. I'm telling you now because you don't have your mother's protection anymore and you need all the help you can get. I also figured that you would be better off without me. But I have been using another invention of James, Remus and I, to watch what you have been doing. The invention we came up with is like a pensieve, but you can see what someone is doing rather than what they did. To focus on one person, you speak the person's name and in an instant they will appear in the liquid. We call this the Looking Glass. If you still don't believe me after this, then talk to me using the notebook. Maybe I can convince you. I marked a blank page for you to start writing._

_-Padfoot_

Harry was really trying to believe this person claiming to be Sirius.

Harry opened the notebook and turned to the blank page.

(Harry's writing will be in bold italics and Sirius's will be in just italics)

_**How do I know you're really Sirius? How do I know you're not just some Death Eater playing the part of Sirius? Tell me something that happened that only Sirius and I would know.**_

_In your third year you and Hermione used the Time Turner to break me out of the cell they were holding me in at Hogwarts._

_**Tell me something else.**_

_In your fourth year I spoke to you in the fireplace when you told me about the dreams._

_**One more thing.**_

_When your parents were holding you in the hospital after you were born, I saw your face and I knew immediately that I loved you like a son. When they made Wormtail their Secret Keeper, I told them they were right in making him that because, if they made me that, Voldemort could find out easily. I told them they were right and they ended up getting betrayed and murdered. I was devastated when they were killed. I was crushed that they made Wormtail their Secret Keeper and not me._

_**Sirius why, why?**_

_Oh Harry, I know you blamed yourself. Look at these words: IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. I came to help you. It was a crucial step in this war. You didn't send me to the veil. Bellatrix did._

**_It was my fault that he got into my mind and tricked me. I was too weak._**

_Harry James Potter, you were not weak. He would have gotten into my mind too if I was taught by Snivellus. He was never compassionate to anybody other than his own kind. Well that is partly us Marauders' faults but, he was the wrong person too teach you Occlumency._

_**Padfoot…..**_

_Yes Pronglet?_

_**Where are you?**_

_Right behind you._

There was a pop and Harry turned around.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Sirius….." Harry got up and hugged his godfather.

Sirius had his hair shaggy as it would have usually been and had a beard, not too scruffy but a little. He was very bony, like he hadn't had a meal in years. He had dark blue robes on and black leather shoes.

"I missed you Padfoot"

"I missed you too Pronglet"

They backed away and sat down on Harry's couch that he had in his room.

"Does anybody else know?"

"No Harry, nobody else knows. I wanted to tell Remus but I wanted to tell you first. Oh that reminds me, I have to show you something" Sirius answered, getting up.

"What?"

"Follow me"

Harry followed Sirius to the tapestry of the Black Family Tree.

"Harry, look there. See there is Dorea Black married to Charlus Potter. They were in the same generation as my grandparents. They had a son. That son was James Potter. His parents were old for our standard when they had James. Yes they were your grandparents Harry. James and I were cousins once removed. So that would make you and me second cousins. So you have family alive after all. I hadn't told you this before because I had actually forgotten until recently. I had just recently been randomly looking up my family history and I found what I had forgotten" Sirius told him.

"It's good to have you back Sirius" Harry said.

"I'm glad to be back, Harry. Hey, now you actually are the heir of the Ancient House of Black. I know I already gave you everything but I still have a secret vault in Gringotts with stuff I haven't looked through in years. I want to show you all of it, today. But I think that is impossible. Since nobody knows I'm alive, I won't be able to get my stuff from the vaults. Harry, say something" Sirius said.

"Sirius I don't know what to say. I have my godfather back and a cousin I never knew I already had. When I go downstairs smiling, when this morning I was moping about my parents, you and Dumbledore being gone, will look very suspicious. If they ask me questions about why I'm happy, I won't know what to say. I'll need a plan" Harry said.

They formulated a plan and Harry got dressed.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" Sirius asked, laughing a little.

"They'd probably curse you to oblivion, thinking you're a Death Eater" Harry laughed a little.

"Yeah you're probably right" they both laughed, as they got to the top of the stairs, before Harry made his way down.

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed that this fic only got 1 review so far. Hopefully this chapter will get me more reviews. I just want to thank my 1 reviewer, _random zinthos_ for reviewing. Your review made my day. I hope this is long enough for you. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Harry dear, you seem better" Molly said while making lunch. Harry was upstairs for a long time.

"Where is everybody?" Harry inquired, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, they all left and went somewhere. It's probably easy to guess where they all are. Are you hungry? I'm just about to finish making lunch" Molly said.

Harry knew that his friends would be in Diagon Alley shopping for birthday presents, or getting decorations.

"Yeah I guess I am hungry, but I think someone else would be too" Harry said.

"Oh, who would that be?" Molly stopped what she was doing when she heard someone come down the stairs.

Molly turned around and came face to face with Sirius.

"Hello Molly" Sirius greeted.

"Who in the world are you?!" Molly screamed.

"Molly please, calm down. It's really me, Sirius"

"Calm down, calm down?! You, whoever you are, are telling me to calm down?! How could I possibly calm down when someone who is supposedly dead is standing right in front of me?! How could you, possibly be Sirius?!" Molly yelled.

"For one thing, if I was a Death Eater, why would I just suddenly decide to either put on a Glamour charm or use the Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be Sirius? For another thing, if I wasn't Sirius, how would I know where this house is? Why would I want to be here in an old and dusty house?"

"I don't know! For all I know, Snape could've revealed it to you. We all know he's a traitor to the Order and the Light side. If you are Sirius, why did you suddenly just show up now and not before?" Molly was frustrated and confused.

"I showed up now because I know some information that Harry needs. How do I know that information? I know because of an invention James, Remus and I came up with, that allows you to see what someone else is doing, at your will. It's like a pensieve, but you see what someone is doing rather than what they did. All you have to do is say their name and they will instantly appear in the liquid. We called it a Looking Glass. So since I was watching Harry, I could hear everything and see everything I wanted too. I didn't show up before because if I did, then Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be hounding my every move if they found out. Then if you all found out, you would have tried to help me, find me, and all that. Then Harry would've been in even more danger. Who knows what would have happened if they found out. I was scared that something even worse would happen and I didn't want to take that chance, so I stayed away. But every minute I just sat watching what was going on, I regretted my decision. I couldn't bring myself to face you all again. So I just stayed put until now. I'm so sorry" Sirius explained.

"If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing to be sorry for. Harry, is this really Sirius?" Molly said.

"Absolutely" Harry answered.

"Then welcome back Sirius. You look so thin. Come, I've made lunch. You need it" Molly said, scuffling over to the table with sandwiches.

Sirius and Harry smiled and ate lunch.

During this time, Molly had left to go clean around the house.

While they were eating, they talked about more things and Harry asked about what information he found. Sirius said he found a Horcrux. Then Harry asked Sirius about which one he found. He said he would tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione once they got back.

When Harry finished, he excused himself and told Sirius that he was going to go to Diagon Alley.

In Diagon Alley he went to his vaults and got some money.

When he came back, he saw Remus, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Arthur, Ginny, and Tonks pointing wands at Sirius, while he was cornered.

Molly was trying to calm her husband down.

"Come on Moony, it's me Padfoot! Tonks, you are my favorite cousin's daughter. Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age. Please, you have to believe me!" Sirius pleaded.

Harry couldn't take one bit more. He stood in front of Sirius with his wand pointed at his friends.

"Lower your wands" Harry said in a, you-better-not-mess-with-me-today voice.

Nobody budged.

"Lower your wands!" Harry said louder.

This time all the wands were lowered.

"Now, I know what you are all thinking. I thought the same thing at first but you're wrong. This is really Sirius. I know he is. Molly knows he is too. Now I suggest we go into the living room and talk this out" Harry helped Sirius off the ground and they went into the living room.

When nobody followed them, "Well isn't anybody coming?!" Harry called.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. Life has been hectic. I have been thinking up a new Harry Potter fic and I have no idea what pairs to have. My friend will probably kill me if she sees one of the options but, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Neville/Luna, or them with someone else. So review or PM me with the one you want. ******


End file.
